Mind Funk
Mind Funk were a band from New Jersey, active from 1989 - 1995. Their music incorporated elements of grunge, stoner rock, heavy metal and even funk metal in their first album. Mind Funk was also notable for featuring a plethora of musicians who either came from notable bands or went on to notability in other bands such as Reed St. Mark (Celtic Frost), John Monte (M.O.D., Ministry), Shawn Johnson (Mos Generator), Louis Svitek (M.O.D., Ministry) and notably the final musical involvement of Jason Everman (O.L.D., Nirvana, Soundgarden) before joining the U.S. Army and the Special Forces. History Formation and Studio Albums Mind Funk, initially known as Mind Fuck, was founded by two members of Chemical Waste (Monte & Coppola) along with Reed St. Mark (Who had just left Celtic Frost), Patrick Dubar and Louis Svitek in 1989. Epic Records forced the band to change their name as they signed to the Sony/Epic-label and released their self-titled debut album in 1991. Jason Everman, known for stints on guitar and bass with Nirvana and Soundgarden, joined in 1992 as Coppola and other members left for their second album Dropped, a reference to the band being dropped from Epic. Everman would leave the band in September 1994 to join the US Army 2nd Ranger Battalion and the Special Forces. The band would release one more album as a four-piece in 1995 (People Who Fell From The Sky) before disbanding. Because of their short tenure very little live footage of the band exists barring an appearance at Dynamo Open Air in 1993 along with sporadic tour dates. Aftermath and Subsequent Musical Endeavours * Louis Svitek would also be active with industrial metal band Ministry from 1992 - 2003 as their guitarist, performing on four of their albums including the platinum-selling Psalm 69. * John Monte performed with a hard rock band named Sun Red Sun from 1993 - 1994 around the same time he was performing with the band. Monte also performed bass for Ministry from 2004 - 2005. * Reed St. Mark briefly rejoined Celtic Frost in 1993, recording the Nemesis of Power demo with the intent of recording an album. However, that album did not happen as Celtic Frost disbanded for the first time that year. Reed St. Mark would work briefly with Tom G. Warrior's current band Triptykon but only performed four rehearsals in the band's early stages in 2008. * Shawn Johnson would go on to play guitars for Tempest Reign and drums for Mos Generator. * Patrick Dubar would form an industrial hip hop band named Corporate Avenger, active from 1998 - 2005. Discography * Mind Funk (1991, Epic) * Dropped (1993, Megaforce) * People Who Fell From The Sky (1995, Music For Nations) Members * Louis Svitek - Guitars (1989 - 1995) * Patrick Dubar - Vocals (1989 - 1995) * Reed St. Mark - Drums (1989 - 1992) * John Monte - Bass (1989 - 1994) * Jason Cappola - Guitars (1989 - 1992) * Jason Everman - Guitars (1992 - 1994) * Shawn Johnson - Drums (1992 - 1995) * Frank Ciampi - Bass (1994 - 1995) External Links *Live Footage from 1991 *Live Footage from 1993 *Live Talk Show Appearance. References Category:Band Category:Funk Metal Category:New Jersey Category:USA Category:Stoner Rock Category:Grunge Category:Heavy Metal Category:1989